Crônicas de quatro adolescentes
by Piky e Roxy
Summary: Universo alternativo de Tales of Symphonia. Kratos é um aluno rebelde que vai muito mal na escola e Anna a aluna perfeita. Os dois não se levam muito bem até que Anna é obrigada à ajudálo. [KxA, YxM]
1. Mundos diferentes

_**Piky: oieeee, muito obrigada por estar lendo este fic!!**_

_**Roxy: Este é nosso primeiro fic, então tenham paciencia "**_

**_(ambas estalam os dedos e uma luz aparece revelando um lindo homem! Vestido d ursinho... o.O)_**

_**Kratos: ...O que eu faço aqui? E que traje é esse?**_

_**Piky e Roxy: Krakieeee!**_

_**Kratos: ...Krakie?**_

_**Piky: Te usaremos como apresentador!**_

_**Roxy: Exato! Por favor leia as frases no papel.**_

**_(Kratos pega a folha) Piky e Roxy não são donas de Tales of Symphonia ou dos personagens...? Ainda bem... Se fossem, Kratos seria seu escravo do amor e...Que diabos...?_**

**_Piky e Roxy: hihi_**

_**Kratos: Melhor nem perguntar...**_

" " _: pensamento_

_( ) : ação_

-------

_CRÔNICAS DE QUATRO ADOLESCENTES_

_CAPITULO 1_

_Acorde Palmacosta!!! Já são as 6:00 da manhã!! Crianças vão para escola e mamães e papais vão trabalhar!!_

-Hmm.. –murmurou uma jovem enquanto parava o despertador.

Já era segunda-feira. Seu dia favorito para rever seus amigos e receber suas provas de 10.

-Bom dia vovó.

-Bom dia querida Sophie.

A garota a olhou com tristeza.

-Vou preparar sua sopa mamãe.

-Tude bem minha Sophie.

Na verdade, o nome daquela jovem não era Sophie.. Sophie foi o nome de sua mãe. Seu verdadeiro nome era Anna, tinha 15 anos de idade e era considerada a estudante A da classe.

-Está pronta, cuidado que está pelando.

Sua avó não costumava ser assim. Ela perdeu a razão quando sua filha Sophie morreu em um acidente e como Anna era muito parecida com ela, sua imagem acalmava a dor de sua avó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Acorde Palmacosta!!! Já são as 6:00 da manhã!! Crianças vão para escola e mamães e papais vao traba..._

(um despertador saiu voando pela janela e atingindo o olho de uma inocente)-Aaaahhh!!! Meu olho!!

-Ah... ei, onde esta meu despertador? Droga... taquei o despertador pela janela denovo... Hm...Hoje é segunda-feira, dia de ir para a escola...Urgh, odeio segundas-feiras. –disse uma voz masculina. Ele voltou a se cobrir com o cobertor.

15 minutos depois se escutam gritos vindo da cozinha.

-Kratos! Vamos chegar tarde!

-Já vou..– disse um jovem atraente se levantando da cama e colocando um cigarro na boca.

O rapaz se vestiu lentamente e desceu as escadas sonolento até se encontrar com um meio elfo de cabelo azul que estava fazendo o café da manhã.

-Não vejo a necesidade de comer isso Yuan..

-Mas... eu fiz com todo o carinho pro meu melhor amigo! Tem a sua cara no omelete!!- disse o meio elfo mostrando um omelete com cara deformada.

-...

-E então...?

-Tenho que ir. – disse Kratos fechando a porta detrás dele.

-Ei! Vamos juntos! – disse Yuan tirando o avental e correndo atrás do humano.

Escola--

Anna entrou correndo pelo patio da escola. Estava cheio de alunos, ninguém tinha entrado ainda.

-Ufa cheguei a temp.. Waah! Cuidado por onde anda Aurion! E tira esse cigarro da boca! – disse Anna arrancando o cigarro da boca de Kratos e pisando no chão

-Humph.. tão irritante como sempre...

-Ah.. Bom dia Yuan!- disse Anna contente.

-Bom dia Anna, a Martel já chego?

-Ainda não..

-Oláa!!! –gritou uma garota de longos cabelos verdes se aproximando.

-Amor!- respondeu Yuan abraçando-a.

-Guardem a conversa para depois e subam pra aula. –disse o professor se aproximando- Que cheiro a cigarro... Tome cuidado com o que faz, Aurion.

-Digo o mesmo a você... professor Takido.

O ambiente estava meio pesado. Saiam raios dos olhos de ambos e se chocavam. Todos os alunos olhavam a cena com medo.

-Ehm.. vamos? – disse Martel sorrindo.

-Todos pra dentro!- ordenou o professor.

Seis horas depois, o sino toca e todos os alunos saem contentes. Menos um. Um que foi obrigado a ficar depois de classe pelo seu mal comportamento.

-Quero que me explique isso... – disse uma mulher mostrando uma prova em branco ao aluno desobediente.

-Ehm..

Era a diretora Raine. Apesar de ser muito jovem e bonita para uma diretora, estava sempre de mal-humor.

-E por acaso.. você sabe quem intupiu a privada do banheiro com cigarros?

-Ahm..

-Finalmente... foi você que colocou laxante no café dos professores?

Kratos deixou escapar uma tosse.

-Eu sei que foi você Aurion, diversos companheiros seus comprovaram isso.- Raine se ajeitou na enorme cadeira de couro.-Vou ter que chamar sua mãe.

-...

Casa de Kratos e Yuan--

trim trim

-Vou atender..- murmurou Yuan levantando o telefone.

-Senhora Aurion?

-Oh.. – diz Yuan disfarçando uma voz feminina.- Em que posso ajuda-la?

-Aqui eh a diretora.

-_"Sabia..."_ Ah... se é sobre meu filho, eu sei que você já ligou muitas vezes pra cá falando sobre isso, e também sei que ele tem algumas dificuldades, mas ele é muito aplicado. Até tirou 10 em educação fisica! Incrível!

-Ehm... senhora, educação fisica é o menos esencial nesta escola.

-Oh.. mas..é que ele tem uma certa dificuldade em aprender, ele repetiu jardim de infancia e.. (fingindo choro) as otras escolas estao muito longe pro meu pequeno. Por favor, dê outra oportunidade ao Kratos..

Raine deu uma pequena pausa colocando o telefone no ombro e olhou para Kratos que estava girando na cadeira com cara de quem não se importa com nada.

-Hm.. é sua última chance.

-Muito obrigada. Adeus- Yuan desligou o telefone. -Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei.

Diretoria--

-Kratos Aurion, essa será sua última oportunidade nesta escola. Se você falhar estará expulso. –disse Raine caminhando até a porta. -Por sorte encontramos alguém que te possa ajudar nos estudos. – finalmente ela abre a porta.

-Não pode ser... –disse Kratos boqueaberto

-Você???

-Anna Irving, você será a nova tutora de Kratos...- disse Raine voltando a sentar na sua cadeira.- Amanhã vocês começam.

-"É um pesadelo". -pensou Kratos olhando pro chão com cara aterrorizada.

-"Depois de classes.. com esse cabeça de tomate... todos.. os..dias.."

-------

**Roxy: E este foi nosso primeiro capítulo!**

**Piky: Obrigada por ler! **

**Kratos: Deixem reviews...**


	2. Brigando se aprende

**Roxy: Yo minna! Segundo capítulo! Segundo capítulo!**

**Piky: Estamos empolgadas hoje heim?**

**Roxy: Kratos me elogiou hoje!**

**Piky e Kratos: QUE?**

**Piky: ;-;**

**Roxy: Não se lembra? Quando te ameacei a morte se vc não dissesse que sou demais!**

**Kratos: Mas isso foi semana passada..**

**Roxy: (olhar de assassina)**

**Kratos: Vc é demais...**

**Piky: Krakie eu so demais tb? (com porrete na mão)**

**Kratos: (sai correndo)**

**Piky: Ei volta aqui! (corre atrás)**

**Roxy: Boa leitura!**

-------

_CAPITULO 2_

_-Anna Irving, você será a nova tutora de Kratos...- diz Raine voltando a sentar na sua cadeira.- Amanhã vocês começam._

-Kratos! Hoje eu te acordei mais cedo para que desta vez você possa provar meu café da manhã!

-Mmm...Yuan..Não estou de humor..

-Ohh! Aqui é a senhora Aurion! Eu estou pensando em mudar de opinião! Seria melhor que eu ligasse agora mesmo pra diretora Raine e...

-Está bem! Já entendi... – disse provando um bocado.- Por qué você nunca me disse que era gostoso?

-Você sempre saia TÃO apressado pra sua TÃo querida escola onde você estuda TANTO, aposto que você vai só por uma garota!

-Não seja ridículo...-(bota os pratos na louça).

-Fiquei sabendo q Anna seria sua tutora..

-Quem te contou isso?

-Martel, a melhor amiga da Anna.. dã!

-Rumores..

-Ela nao mente pra mim.

-Pois parece que desta vez sim.- diz Kratos mentido. Ele era orgulhoso demais para admitir tal coisa.- Está na hora de ir, vamos.

-Mas ainda temos 10 minutos..

-Vamos..!- (com uma cara assustadora)

-Er..okay..

Escola, hora do lanche--

-...E é por isso que não apenas o summon Spirit Efreet ajuda na climatizaçao do deserto de Triet señao que também expande seu calor por todo o mundo e... Kratos você está prestando atençao???- grita Anna irritada.

-Rumores... Pois parece que desta vez sim...- diz Yuan imitando a voz de Kratos.

-É hora do lanche, me deixe em paz Anna.

-Mas a prova é daqui a 10 minutos! Aposto que você nem estudou.

-Parem de brigar vocês dois!- exclama Martel.- Kratos ela só quer o melhor pra você...

Kratos olha seu amigo Yuan procurando um apoio.

-Perdão amigo mas ela tem razão.

Imediatamente Kratos se levantou e saiu da cafeteria.

Hora da Prova--

-Aquele idiota.. onde será que ele se meteu? Já estamos no meio da prova!-pergunta Anna preocupada.

-Eu não vi ele desde a hora do lanche.-susurra Yuan em resposta.

-Estamos em prova.-diz o professor mal-humorado.- Kratos..? Estamos fazendo a prova a meia hora. Sente-se imediatamente e faça sua prova.

-...

Kratos não disse uma palavra e começou a escrever. Todos acharam isso muito estranho já que ele era o mestre em entregar provas em branco.

Depois da classe--

-Por qué me chamou Takido? Tem alguém esperando por mim.-diz Kratos tomando seu refrigerante e pensando em como Anna ficaria furiosa se ele chegasse tarde.

-Sabe, hoje eu pensei ter visto você na terraça fumando um cigarro.

(Kratos cospe o que estava tomando)

-Mas ao mesmo tempo.. eu vi você estudando por primeira vez. Desta vez passa, mas não haverá uma proxima vez...

-Humph...

-Aurion, pronto pros estudos? –diz Anna entrando na classe.

-Sim...

(Professor Takido se retira)

-Se metendo em problemas denovo?? Bem, tanto faz... vamos estudar...

Dia Seguinte, mesma hora.--

-Vou entregar as provas.

-Senhorita Irving 10.

-Senhorita Yggdrasill 9

-Aurion...6. Estou impressionado.

-6?!- todos pulam na prova de Kratos

-Parabens! Eu sempre soube que você podia, era só querer! –disse Yuan contente enquanto fazia cafuné no seu melhor amigo.- olha eu tirei um 8!

-Não fique tão contente Aurion...Ainda temos que estudar para as próximas provas.

Anna e Kratos passaram o ano inteiro estudando juntos, mas não tinham nada em comum e se tivessem, não se interessavam. Talvez eles estavam se dando um pouco melhor. Quem sabe?

Fim do Ano--

-Como vocês podem ver, muitos de nossos companheiros ficaram para trás nesta jornada de conhecimento. Mas nós, os que conseguimos passar nesta etapa tão dificil, conseguimos pelo esforço e ajuda daqueles que estiveram sempre conosco. Parabéns á aqueles q passaram de ano e boa sorte para os que ainda tem que extender suas fronteiras do saber.

(Silencio)

Todos abrem seus boletins simultaneamente.

-Passei!- exclama Anna com alegria.

-Eu também!- diz Martel chorando.

-Hehe, adivinhem quem passo? -Pergunta Yuan abraçando Martel.

-...

-Que foi Kratos? Por qué não abre seu boletim?- Yuan olha para Kratos.- Sério cara, eu to curioso!- diz Yuan arrancando o boletim das mãos de Kratos e abrindo rapidamente.- Cara... eu sinto muito..

-Eu já esperava isso...-diz Kratos de cabeça baixa.

-Você passou seu idiota!-diz Yuan pulando no seu amigo fazendo um violento cafuné.

-Muito bem Aurion, no fim das contas você não é tão burro.-diz Anna fazendo um aperto de mão enquanto sorri.

-...

--

Como sempre em Palmocosta e em todo mundo se realizava um pequeno festival em homenagem aos alunos que passavam de ano, onde todos se vestiam com ropas coloridas e kimonos longos. Era uma tradição passada d Mizuho.

-Nhya, q noite linda- exclamou Martel pegando um pedaço d algodão doce.

-Assim você vai engordar..- disse Kratos andando de braços cruzados com um cigarro na boca.

-Assim você vai morrer de câncer! – reclamou Anna arrancando o cigarro da boca d Kratos.

-Por que você não cuida da sua vida pirralha? Esses cigarros são caros demais pra você ficar desperdiçando por ae.

-Seu idiota, eu só to falando isso pra você não ter problemas no futuro!! Seu idiota, foi assim que meu pai morreu!!

-Não me importa, é minha vida. – revidou Kratos encendendo otro cigarro.

Ele tinha exagerado e quando ele finalmente se deu conta disso já tinha uma marca de tapa na cara e outro cigarro no chão.

-Seu idiota, não vo ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo! – gritou Anna zangada correndo.

-Anna! Volte. – gritou Martel seguindo a amiga.

-Seu idiota, você não sabe como ela ficou depois da morte de seu pai!- disse Yuan correndo logo atrás de Martel.

-...- Kratos pegou o cigarro no chão e voltou a levá-lo a boca.- Está ficando frio, vou voltar pra casa.

Continua

-------

**Piky: Yo! Aquí termina outro emocionante capitulo! (olhos brilhando)**

**Roxy: Ninguém postou da outra vez ;;**

**Piky: É, acho q ngm chego a ler, mas tomara q comecem a ler pq td vai fikr mais emocionante **

**Roxy: E parece q as coisas entre Kratos e Anna vão melhorar!**

**Kratos: Ei como assim? ¬¬**

**Roxy: Vc vai ver querido Kratos... (babando)**

**Piky e Roxy: Até a próxima! Reviews!**


	3. Natal

**Piky: Yooo, aqui está o terceiro capitulo quentinho!**

**Roxy: (Come o capítulo) Nham!**

**Piky: o.O, vc.. comeu o capítulo.. e agora o que vamos apresentar?**

**Dificuldades técnicas--**

**Num palco escuro com apenas uma luz no centro aparece Kratos enfrente a um microfone.**

**Kratos: Wtf?!**

**Roxy: Krakie! Distraia o público enquanto fazemos um novo capitulo!**

**Kratos: Er... Por que Lloyd jogou a lâmpada pela janela?**

**Todos: ...**

**Kratos: Ok, ok! Tenho uma melhor. Por que Lloyd cruzou a rua?**

**Todos:...**

**Lloyd na plateia: Ei!**

**Kratos: É impossivel! Não existem ruas em Symphonia!**

**Piky e Roxy: Não podia ser perfeito em tudo...**

-------

_CAPITULO 3_

Natal, casa de Martel --

-Martiii... -disse Yuan abraçando sua amada. –É natal, a época do amoor...

-Hihi, eu sei querido, por isso te comprei um presente, espero que você goste. –disse Martel vermelhinha.

-Não precisava! –disse Yuan beijando-a. – Aqui está o seu!

-Que colar lindo! A propósito, onde está Kratos? Ele não vinha com você?

-Ele preferiu ficar em casa, você conhece ele. –disse Yuan enquanto observava o irmãozinho de Martel, Mithos, brincando com seu aviãozinho novo. –E a Anna?

-Ela está cuidando da avó... Sabe, me passou algo pela cabeça..

-O que querida?- disse Yuan beijando sua mão gentilmente.

-Você não acha que Kratos e Anna combinam?

-Haha, nem... aqueles dois estão sempre brigando, mas.. agora que você mencionou acho que..

-Olha! Começou a nevar, vamos lá fora ver!

-Vamos! –respondeu Yuan sorrindo esquecendo completamente do que ia dizer.

Casa de Anna--

Faltava pouco para meia noite, mas na casa Irving, era como se não existisse o natal. Apenas uma pequena árvore de natal pouco decorada jacia no canto da sala.

-Mãe... É a hora do seu remédio. –disse Anna com uma pilula e um copo de aguá na mão.- Ah.. já dormiu...

Anna colocou o copo encima da mesa e guardou a pilula no lugar que correspondia. Fazia frio mas ela queria dar uma pequena volta antes de dormir.

-Uff, tá frio mesmo... –dando passados lentos se dirigiu ao seu lugar d infancia ond costumava brincar com Yuan e Martel cuando pequenos.

Casa de Kratos--

Do quarto de Kratos se podia ouvir um som de guitarra no volume máximo. Ele estava praticando pois em poucos dias, ele tocaria em um bar das redondezas. Seria seu primeiro show.

-Não, ainda não está bom. Preciso praticar mais, mas antes... –disse Kratos se levantando lentamente da cama.-Vou preparar uma xícara de chocolate quente.

Kratos foi em direção à cozinha e começou a preparar seu chocolate. Estava fazendo tanto frio...Kratos apenas queria dormir em sua cama quentinha. Mas não dava, seu trabalho com a guitarra era o mais importante no momento. Terminou de preparar seu chocolate e foi até a janela, pegou um gole profundo até ver pequenos flocos de neve caindo lá fora.

-Começou a nevar, acho que vou sair para dar uma volta e procurar alguma inspiraçao. –disse Kratos pegando seu abrigo e colocando um cachecol saindo pela porta da frente.

Cidade de noite--

Aurion tinha uma pequena obssessão pela neve. Sempre que nevava ele se sentia mais inspirado para escrever suas canções, apesar de ser meio rebelde suas canções eram bonitas e calmas. Foi cuando ele se deparou com a praça, desviando o olhar num balanço em especial. Ele se aproximou devagar tocando o ombro da garota q se balançava devagar.

-AAAH!! PERVERTIDO! – gritou a garota dando um tapa em cheio na cara de Kratos. – A-aurion...? Perdão não era minha intenção. Achei que era um tarado... T.T

-Anna... Feliz Natal pra você também.

Ela não pôde evitar escapar uma pequena risa, até porque era hilário ver Kratos com um machucado em forma de mão no rosto, este percebeu e sorriu meio sem graça. Foi a primeira vez que Anna o viu sorrir. Kratos sentou no balanço próximo ao de Anna.

-Sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia... eu sei que foi a um tempo mas queria dizer.. perdão. Não sabia nada sobre seu pai e não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo...- disse Kratos de cabeça baixa.

Anna já tinha esquecido daquilo, tinham passado muitos dias depois da última vez que eles se viram.

-Ah.. não tem problema, eu que me meti onde não era chamada, não tenho direito de dizer o que você deve fazer ou não, me perdoe também.

Kratos acentiu com a cabeça.

-Hm.. sabe antes eu achava que você era uma peste.- disse Anna mudando de assunto. – Mas agora eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa, vamos tentar nos dar um pouco melhor sim? Até temos os mesmos amigos!

Era verdade, Anna está naquela escola desde jardim e sempre foi amiga de Yuan e Martel, e Kratos conheceu os dois quando era pequeno devido a que seus pais e os de Yuan eram muito amigos. Mas ele nao conhecia Anna até ter repitido esse ano. Kratos tem 18 mas já é a segunda vez que ele repete, ele apenas se salvou desta vez pela ajuda de Anna.

-Sim... – disse Kratos se levantando e pegando um floquinho de neve no ar.- E.. obrigado por me ajudar a passar de ano... –ele sacudiu um pouco da neve que tinha em seu abrigo e se afastou voltando para casa.

-Que garoto misterioso, ele é tão frio quanto a neve que cai hoje... e olhando de perto ele eh boniti...ATCHIM! Ah... –disse Anna esfregando o nariz.- "Vou dar uma olhada na árvore de Natal antes de voltar pra casa."

Todo ano na grande praça de Palmacosta se colocava uma grande árvore de Natal toda decorada e cheia de presentes para os mais pequenos, como imaginava Anna, estava lotada de gente.

-Anna!!

-Martel, Yuan? Que bom ver vocês aqui, feliz Natal!

-Ué, achei que você estava cuidando de sua avó.- disse Martel sorrindo.

-Haha, sim estava mas ela caiu no sono, tadinha estava tão cansada.

-Não quer vir em casa? A seia de Natal já vai começar.

-Nah, valeu mesmo, mas to sem fome. Gostaram dos presentinhos que enviei pelo Mithos?

-Adorei aquele sapinho de pelucia!-exclamou Martel agradecida.

-Esse brinco é a minha cara. –disse Yuan abraçando a amiga. – Brigado mesmo, amanhã eu te do o seu, deixei na casa da Martel.

-Toma o seu Anna, acabei levando seu presente no meu bolso.

-Ah! Que lindo anel!

-Haha, tem uma pedrinha de ametista nele, vai te ajudar muito no amor.

-Hihi, valeu mesmo Martel, não estou pensando em me envolver com ninguém no momento mas é muito lindo mesmo!- disse Anna sorrindo enquanto adimirava a linda pedrinha.- Bem vou indo, até gente! Boa seia!

-Tchau Anna! – disseram os dois ascenando de longe.

Casa de Anna--

Anna olhou para a mesa e viu um pequeno presente embrulhado. Ela o abriu rapidamente e ficou surpresa. Eram 150 gald, exatamente o que ela precisava para poder comprar seu celular. Finalmente ela percebeu o pequeno bilhete que havia deixado cair sem perceber.

-De Marble para Sophie... vovó...- disse Anna sorrindo enquanto olhava sua avó adormecida no sofá.

-------

**Roxy: Oh que meigo! Então ela não está tão loca.**

**Piky: Eu quero o cel do Kratos!**

**Kratos: Eu não preciso de celular... e vcs ficariam me ligando o tempo todo...**

**Piky e Roxy: ;-;**

**Kratos:... (suspiro) depois eu passo meu email...**

**Piky e Roxy: Yey! Te amamos Krakie! (ambas o abraçam)**

**Kratos: -- reviews...**


	4. Vomitos e ursinhos de pelúcia

**Piky: Vamos no parque de diversões ro?**

**Roxy: Claaaro (pegando a câmera).**

**Kratos: Ei o que vcs estam planejando?**

**Piki e Roxy: Vc vai ver!! Hihi!**

-------

_CAPITULO 4_

Ferias--

TRIM TRIM

-Hm.. alô?

-Amor! Te acordei?

Yuan olhou ao rededor e notou que Kratos estava dormindo numa pilha de cigarros e refrigerantes. As cortinas estavam fechadas e o quarto estava uma bagunça.

-Ah... não.. que horas são?

-É a 1 da tarde amor.

-Que?? – exclamou Yuan. – Tenho que preparar o almoço!

-Não precisa querido, eu tava te ligando pra ver se você e Kratos queriam vir no parque de diversoes. Eu preparei um lanchinho pra gente comer lá.

-Dexa eu ver.-Yuan coloca o telefone no ombro-Kratos quer ir ao parque de diversões?

-Hm...- murmurou Kratos virando pro outro lado.

-Está bem linda!

-Te vejo lá as 2:30. Bye bye.

Yuan arruma o quarto na velocidade da luz e taca Kratos ainda dormindo dentro do chuveiro.

-Ah! Está fria...!

-Temos que nos apressar.

Os dois chegaram correndo á estaçao de metro em Luin e compraram 2 tickets. A estação de Luin era conhecida pelo mundo inteiro já que foi a primeira estação construída do mundo. Estava conectada a todas as cidades de Symphonia, o trem viajava numa grande velocidade e ainda cobrava barato.

-... Eu não me lembro de ter concordado com isso...

-Que é isso amigo, vamos nos divertir um pouco!

-...

Kratos fez cara de pouco caso e deitou a cabeça no vidro.

-Isso não vai ser agradável...

-Disse algo amigo?

-Nada Yuan...

Parque de diversões--

-Amor! Chegamos!

-Querido! Que bom que chegaram, eu trouxe a Anna com a gente.

-Oi Yuan!...Olá Kratos.

-_Você não disse que iam trazer a Anna... Não nos levamos muito bem caso você não perceba... –_sussurrou Kratos para Yuan com um pouco de raiva nas palavras.

-_Eu também não sabia que ela ia vir, mas ela é uma boa pessoa, vamos esquecer a escola um pouco._

-Oi Anna...

Os quatro tiveram muita diversão. Primeiro subiram no carrinhos bate-bate, Kratos acabou com todos..mas.. vomitou. Depois subiram no volta-ao-mundo e Kratos também vomitou. Logo subiram nas cadeiras voadoras, riram muito e abriram os braços enquanto uma imagem conhecida vomitava no ar.

-Não! Denovo não! Meu olho.. que nojooo!!-gritou uma pobre inocente com um vomito na cara.

Subiram numa montanha russa e adivinhem quem vomitou?

Hora do lanche--

-Kratos você está pálido... coma algo!

-Er... não obrigado, eu passo...

-Mas parece tão gostoso...-disse Anna colocando um hamburguer bem na frente dele...

-Glup..!

Kratos saiu correndo pro banheiro com a mão na boca.

-Eu não sabia que Kratos era tão delicado com essas coisas. –disse Yuan rindo.

Depois de comer todos subiram em brinquedos mais tranqüilos e passearam pelo parque. Finalmente a noite chegou.

-A roda gigante está tão linda. Né amor? -perguntou Martel entusiasmada apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Yuan. -Está toda iluminada.

-É mesmo... Kratos, Anna... hm.. nos esperam um minutinho? É o último brinquedo que vamos.

-Claro...-disse Anna não gostando muito da ideia de ter que esperar ao lado de Kratos.

-Acho que eles vão demorar um pouco. Tem um brinquedo que eu queria tentar, já volto. –disse Kratos se afastando

-Eu vou com você. – disse Anna seguindo-o.

BANG BANG

-Temos um vencedor, você derrubou todos os alvos, e como acertou TODOS ganha o melhor premio! Um ursinho de pelucia gigante!

-Eu só vim aqui pelo jogo...

-Que é isso... aposto que sua namorada quer o ursinho! –disse o homem entregando o ursinho para Kratos.

-Ela não é minha... -ele olhou para Anna que estava babando pelo ursinho gigante. – (suspiro) Eu levo.

-O-obrigad...ai minha cabeça! ... não precisava tacar em mim...- ela viu que estava vermelhinho e parou de reclamar.

Kratos e Anna se sentaram em um banquinho. Os dois estavam muito calados então ela decidiu puxar conversa.

-Então.. quem te ensinou a atirar daquele jeito?

-Meu pai.

-Ah...

-Que foi..?- disse Kratos virando o rosto para encarar-la.

-Kratos...

Anna se aproximou de seu rosto e pousou um leve beijo de agradecimento em sua bochecha.

-Obrigada pelo ursinho.

Kratos não sabia como reagir, ficar calado, ou dizer "de nada". Ele nunca teria pensado que Anna lhe daria um beijo.

-Voltamos!! –gritou Martel correndo na direção dos dois.

-Kratos por que você está vermelho?-perguntou Yuan com as mãos no ombro dele.

-Vocês demoraram... –resmungou Kratos se levantando do banquinho.

-A vista era fabulosa lá de cima, fomos umas 3 vezes.

-Anna que ursinho lindo! Como o conseguiu?- perguntou Martel sorrindo.

-O Kratos conseguiu e deu pra mim...- respondeu Anna com um sorrisinho olhando para Kratos que estava conversando com seu amigo.

Casa de Kratos e Yuan--

-Haaa!!! Eu sabia que você sentia algo por ela, com todas essas brigas e tudo ... mas eu nunca soube que você era tão galã! -disse Yuan rindo.

-Pára com isso.. ela apenas queria o ursinho e como não vejo nenhuma utilidade pra bichinhos de pelúcia...

-Sei, sei...

-...Vou dormir. -disse Kratos saindo da cozinha e indo pro "quarto".

-O quarto fica pro outro lado.

-Me deu vontade de dormir no banheiro...-disse Kratos sarcasticamente fechando a porta.

-"Esse comportamento...sempre pensei que ele não ligava pra garotas".- pensou Yuan saindo da cozinha.

Casa de Anna--

Anna jogou sua bolsa na cama e se jogou junto abraçando o ursinho.

-Acho que me apaixonei...-disse rindo feliz e apertando o ursinho.

-------

**Kratos: … (vermelho)**

**Piky e Roxy: Aaaaww… que fofo!**

**Piky: Aqui termina nosso capitulo! **

**Roxy: As coisas estão esquentando...Huhu..**

**Kratos: Por que a mim...?**

**Piky e Roxy: Porque nós te amamooos! corações nos olhos**

**Piky: E porque vc precisa de uma vida social.**

**Kratos: (suspiro) Reviews.**


	5. Nao esqueça, as 3 em ponto!

**Roxy: (com o ursinho gigante da Anna) Olha o que o Kratos me deu!!**

**Anna aparece toda acabada e cheia de band-aids.**

**Anna: Devolve isso é meu!! (corre atrás de Roxy).**

**Piky: No fim deste cap teremos um convidado especial!**

**Kratos: É uma mulher...? (se esconde atrás de Lloyd que está na plateia). Mais uma não por favor...**

**Lloyd: Vc é um covarde pai...**

**Piky: Boa leitura!**

-------

_CAPITULO 5_

Anna acordou cedo aquele dia. Como de costume, foi a padaria e foi até o centro comprar um jornal. Quando voltou pra casa ligou o fogo para ferver um pouco de aguá. Minutos depois o café já estava pronto.

-Mamãe... O café da manhã está pronto. –disse Anna com uma bandeja na mão.

Ela percebeu que sua avó estava adormecida na cadeira, seu lugar favorito. Caminhou em sua direçao e a chamou denovo. Nada. Logo a tocou.

-Mãe? Pensei que você tinha dormido a tarde toda ontem... –Anna estranhou o comportamento de sua avó, ela era meio surda mas tinha um bom sentido do tato. Como ela não respondia, passou a mão pelo rosto da avó para ver se acordava. –Vovó?

Casa de Yuan e Kratos--

Kratos também tinha acordado cedo aquele dia pois precisava praticar para o show que iria apresentar aquela noite no bar mais famoso de Palmacosta. Ele estava afinando a guitarra com cuidado para poder guarda-la até a noite.

-Kratos!! Café da manhã!!

Tipico de Yuan preparar seu bendito café da manhã.

-Já vou.- resmugou Kratos deixando a guitarra na cama.

-Hoje eu preparei ovos fritos com baicon!

-Sabe o quanto isso engorda Yuan?

-Desde quando você se preocupa com sua aparencia? o.O

-Desde que hoje tenho que estar perfeito no palco.

-Sim sim, que seja, mas é melhor você comer seu café-almoço porque hoje eu vou sair com Martel e só volto amanhã. Os pais delas não vão estar em casa e Mithos foi dormir na casa de um amigo.

Kratos levanto uma sombrancelha estranhando.

-Seu pervertido.

-A gente namora a 3 anos, já era hora...-resmungou Yuan impaciente.

-Bem, eu não quero saber, divirta-se...

-Aproveita e traz uma garota!-disse Yuan piscando um olho.

-Eu não sou como você.

-Ei ei ei, eu só tive uma namo na minha vida e sempre a tratei com respeito.

-Que seja, até amanhã.

-Qualquer coisa pede uma pizza, e boa sorte hoje. Vou estar de volta as 3 da manhã!

Yuan tinha a fama de ser bem pontual, logo Kratos já foi preparando seu despertador. –Prefiro ser acordado pelo meu despertador que por esse maníaco...Uma garota... acho que preciso de uma vida social ...

Noite--

Já era de noite e o show estava prestes a começar. O famoso bar de Palmacosta era bem grande e estava sempre lotado. No fundo se localizava o palco, que era pequeno e com uma linda iluminaçao rosa e amarela. Detrás dos bastidores um adolescente fumava seu cigarro freneticamente.

-Calma cara!- exclamou o baterrista pousando uma mão no seu ombro.

-Eu estou calmo... me deixe um minuto sozinho que vou estar bem.- disse Kratos soltando fumaça pelo nariz.

Finalmente chegou a hora da banda entrar no palco. Todos seus colegas se acomodaram em seus lugares, Kratos tomou fôlego e entrou no palco dando um leve sorriso.

-Kratos te amamos!!

O jovem dirigiu o olhar para uma mesa perto. Eram as metidas da escola que não o deixavam em paz. Ele suspirou baixo e começou a cantar e tocar sua guitarra. Eram poucos os que prestavam atenção pela barulheira das conversas.

Foi durante o solo do outro guitarrista que ele notou algo peculiar. Dois homens completamente bêbados se aproximaram de uma figura familiar que tentava afastá-los. Kratos saltou do palco sem pensar duas vezes e meteu um punho na cara de um dos homens, que caiu desmaiado no chão. Todos olharam surpresos, as garotas começaram a gritar histericamente e a banda deixou de tocar.

-Kratos...?-disse a garota meio bêbada.

-Está tudo bem Anna?

-Seu filho da puta, vo te meter a porrada!!!- disse o outro homem estalando os dedos.

Ele partiu para cima de Kratos com vingança nos olhos. O jovem preparado com uma garrafa na mão deu com tudo na cabeça do homem que caiu desmaiado.

-Ele salvou uma garota...-disse uma das metidas suspirando.-Ele é tão cavalheiro...

-Não é permitido brigas aqui, pra fora! –disse um dos seguranças do bar pegando Kratos pela camisa e jogando ele na rua.

A porta da saída voltou-se a abrir e Anna saiu correndo em sua direçao, se ajoelhando ao seu lado e chorando no seu ombro. Kratos a abraçou forte. Aquele abraço era tão cálido, nem parecia que estava nevando.

-O que você fazia em um lugar como este? Gente do seu tipo é alvo fácil aqui...

-Eu... precisava me distrair... aconteceu uma coisa muito ruim.. snif...-Anna começou a soluçar.

-Shh... quer me contar o que aconteceu?-disse Kratos tentando acalmar-la.

-Minha vovó... ela se foi Kratos! Se foi! Agora eu estou sozinha...

-Você não está sozinha... não tem ninguém da sua família que viva aqui por perto?

-Não eu.. não conheço ninguém... e não quero causar problemas a ninguém...

-Hm...Eu estou aqui com você... e enquanto eu estiver aqui você nunca estará sozinha...

Anna parou de apertar os braços de Kratose e foi se acalmando aos poucos. Seu choro agora eram pequenos soluços. O jovem lhe vazia carinho enquanto não a soltava daquele abraço. Quando ele percebeu, a garota já estava adormecida.

-Preciso levar ela para...

Kratos parou de falar quando se deu conta de que não sabia onde ela morava e não podia acordar-la agora que se havia acalmado. Ele a levantou no colo e começou a andar pela rua. Kratos tampouco podia levá-la ao edificio de Martel. Só Deus sabe o que ela e Yuan estavam fazendo á aquela hora da noite. Finalmente se decidiu, não havia outra opção. Decidiu levá-la para sua casa.

-Que sortudo, olha que bonitinha.- disse um grupo de garotos que estava num beco.

Kratos apenas os ignorou. Eles não sabiam de nada. Mas mesmo assim aquela imagem trazia muitas suspeitas. Ele passou pela praça e entrou por um caminho escuro que ficava bem longe do centro. Depois de andar por um tempo ele chegou num local onde apenas haviam casas. Kratos abriu a porta e a levou para o quarto. Uma vez lá ele a deitou na cama.

-Ufa... pelo menos ela era leve...-disse Kratos cobrindo Anna com o cobertor.

Ele a fitou por um breve momento e se lembrou de varios momentos felizes que passaram juntos. Ela ajudando ele na escola, ela abraçando o ursinho de pelúcia contente... já chegava a um bom número de momentos.

-Anna eu...

-Zzz...

Kratos se aproximou lentamente, sentando na cama. Passou a mão pelo seu lindo cabelo ondulado. Na escola ela sempre o mantinha preso e parecia não ter vida. Finalmente ele a beijou. Um selinho inocente e sincero.

-Hã..?-resmungou Anna.

Kratos saltou da cama rapidamente e acabou tropeçando em uma latinha de refrigerante que estava no chão. Ele acabou caindo de uma maneira desastroza.

-Argh... acho que cortei meu pé.

Anna virou pros dois lados e como não viu ninguém voltou a se deitar. O coração de Kratos ainda batia rápido pelo susto. O que ela teria feito se o tivesse pego ele ali? Kratos deitou no sofá que havia em seu quarto e tentou dormir em vão. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça. A banda, Anna em sua cama, a primeira vez de seu amigo até que algo inesperado aconteceu. Seu despertador começou a tocar.

-Essa não... tinha me esquecido desse detalhe...

-------

**Piky: Outro emocionante capítulo!! (soltando confetes)**

**Roxy: Kratos vc a beijou!! Eu quero também!!**

**Latinha: Eu fui pisada pelo Kratos! Nunca mais vou me reciclar!!!!**

**Kratos: Socorro...**

**Rian: Não se preocupe, é assim até que vc se acostuma (dando tapinhas nas costas de Kratos)**

**Kratos: quem diabos é vc? O.o**

**Rian: Seu irmão! E quase namo da Piky**

**Kratos: Vc deveria estar morto...**

**Piky: Professor Ri...! (corre na direçao de seu amado)**

**Rian: Dona Piky...!**

**Piky: Não quer entrar e tomar uma xícara de café?**

**Roxy e Kratos: reviews pls... u.u**


End file.
